Everybody is Born to Die
by lacylynn
Summary: A white girl told Tori that Lothor will be back.Rated T just in case. Read to find out.Review to help me. OC/Tori/Blake
1. Chapter 1

Tori was in her room lying on her back, waiting for her to fall asleep, but she couldn't. Something is keeping her awake, but she knows that it's not anything ordinary.

Suddenly, a bell chimed. After she heard a few ding-dongs of the bell, her eyes closed. After a few moments, a girl who was only about 12 years old came into sight.

The girl said, "You will meet me on the 20th of March, when the new students arrive. I will be the one who is going to be sent to the Thunder Ninja Academy that day, because I'm too good among the students at the Wind Ninja Academy. Let me stay. Do as I say for this is the right decision for you to make. You'll know later why it's right. Wake up, it's 6.00 am. Wake up," finishes the girl.

Tori opened her eyes and sucked in a mouthful of air. She couldn't believe it. The girl spoke clearly, and so firmly. "Don't worry, Tori. Stay calm. This is just a dream," said Tori trying to calm herself down. "I was dreaming. I was dreaming," said Tori as she walks out of her room.

On the training grounds, while Tori was together with Shane and Dustin, she planned on telling her friends about the dream, and just when she was about to start, she said, "Shane, are you students training well?" Something was stopping her. She couldn't spit out the words to build a sentence for the dream.

"Yeah, but I don't think I will be able to handle them after the new students arrive," answered Shane.

Dustin broke in, "How about you? You seem a little pale."

"No worries. I'm fine," replied Tori with a smile.

In the meeting room…

"3 more days, only 3 more days left for the new students to be here. I hope you're all prepared," said Sensei Cam.

While the other teachers gave ideas about how the students should be sorted out, Tori sat there, like a statue, not moving at all.

"Tori, what do you think?" Cam asked.

"Oh, the same idea as Yakiyo, the second instructor," answered Tori. She had nothing to say. She just kept thinking about the white girl in her dream.


	2. Chapter 2

"New students will be here tomorrow. It'll be a big day for the whole ninja academy." finished Sensei Cam as he bowed. The ninja instructors, including Dustin, Tori and Shane were in the meeting room for about 3 hours.

On the training grounds…

"I wonder what kind of students will be here tomorrow. I don't think it's a very good idea for Sensei to make. I mean calling in new students means more work for us. Oh, man," sighed Shane.

"But Shane, if the students aren't good enough to attend this ninja academy, we can disqualify them. But it's depending on Cam too! I forgot that point," said Dustin.

"You guys, I know that you're stressed, but isn't it a good idea for you to brace yourselves up. New students can be as good as us, or maybe better than us," Tori said with a tone opposite from Dustin and Shane.

It was the day the new students arrived to the Wind Ninja Academy.

"According to our school customs, the best student in the school will have to demonstrate the sword techniques of a Wind Ninja. So here is our best student, Trevor, who was chosen to demonstrate the sword skills. You can begin," finished Sensei Cam.

After the demonstration, Cam chose a volunteer to fight against Trevor. Sensei handed the sword to a new student dressed in the white uniform that every new student was supposed to wear for their first month at the ninja school. The student that Sensei chose had a mask on.

The new student climbed up onto the ring, and prepared for the fight. It was Trevor who laughed rudely and challenged the new student. The student did nothing, but stood there as still as a statue.

So, the impatient Trevor charged into the student, but the student was quick enough to protect herself for the sword's blade. The moment Trevor was in front of her, she kicked him right in his face for the first time!

After many charges, Trevor became exhausted, and prepared for his final charge. The student knew that Trevor was exhausted enough that she can attack him, so as soon as Trevor was face-to-face with her, she made her first feat. The new student kicked him right in the face, and Trevor was down. There were whispers and exclaims of how the new student reacted.

"That's not fighting!" Trevor shouted. "That's just…That's just….foul play," complained Trevor with shame and anger both together in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Sensei Cam climbed up onto the fighting ring, and said, "Now you all have seen this student's fighting skills, I think all students and teachers will know that she has to be promoted to the Thunder Ninja Academy."

The new student's eyes fell onto Tori who was still deciding what to do. Suddenly, Tori said, "Sensei, I think we can keep her for training."

"Who is going to?" Cam asked back with a questioned look on his face and continued, "She is able to beat every student, and I think she would be more suitable for the Thunder Ninja Academy to train her," finished Cam.

"I will train her," said Tori firmly, but fear was still in her voice.

"Okay, then. We will keep her, but if you, Instructor Tori can't give me a reasonable explanation, I'm afraid that she will have to be sent to the Thunder Ninja Academy."

Tori sat down before Cam, who was waiting for her explanation. After a few moments, Cam began to question her, "Why did you insist on keeping the new student? I think you can see that she is too good for the wind ninja students."

"Cam, I have been having a dream with a white girl who is always telling me to keep her at this academy. She's about…" Tori paused. She is telling the dream to Cam! She has been permitted to tell the dream. For the past few days, she wasn't able to. Now, she could!

"She's about what?" Cam asked.

"She's about 12 years old dressed in white from head to toe. And she told me that she was the one who would be promoted to the Thunder Ninja Academy, and she told me to stop you from doing it. And she also told me that keeping her at the Wind Ninja Academy is the right decision for you to make." Tori paused for a while, and then continued, "And please, Cam, keep this as a secret."

Cam nodded. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday (or) the days before yesterday? And I think you've been having this dream the past few days. You've been acting strange."

"I know, but something was stopping me from telling the dream to anyone. I tried telling it to Shane and Dustin, but I couldn't. Something was stopping me. That's why I didn't tell anything to anyone until now except you." When Tori saw Cam shaking his head, she said, "Cam, you have to trust me. Please, keep her here. Like Sensei Kanoi said before, dreams can be your future."

Though Cam didn't look convinced, he said, "All right. But we'll be keeping an eye on you and that student."

"Thank you, Cam. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Tori sat down behind the table in her room. "You are Lacy, isn't it," she asked the new student who sat before her.

The new student bowed and answered, "Yes, I am. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Tori Hanson."

"How do you know my name?"

"You must have been surprised for things turned out exactly the way I said…in your dream." Lacy said.

"Are you really the girl in my dream?" Tori asked in surprise. "I mean…it's so…so." Tori had no words to describe how she feels.

"I know that it's too awkward, but I'm here to save this academy. As you know, Lothor isn't dead yet. He just fell into the Abyss of Evil. He will invade this academy on the 16th of May-three months from now. Right now, you mustn't tell anything to Sensei or the other students or any teachers here. This must be kept between you and me, Ms. Hanson."

"Okay, I can keep the secret, but I don't think we can keep this secret for long. After all, three months isn't enough time for us to prepare."

"Don't worry. I've got it all on track. All I need is an element which is not anything but thunder. Blake and Hunter Bradley are the only ones who can give you that."

"If they ask for explanation, what do I say? I know. They will surely ask for explanation."

Lacy said, "I have also been thinking about this, but how hard I think, I can't come up with a solution. Maybe this secret must be passed onto Blake Bradley too. If he doesn't know this, there is no reason he will give you his element."

"How about tomorrow?" Tori suggested. "Tomorrow, I will go to the Thunder Ninja Academy, and…" Tori paused as something pops up in her mind. I think you must come along. You can explain to him better than me. You're the one who knows about the Lothor thing."

Lacy nodded. "It is a good idea, but the only problem is that Blake Bradley doesn't take people lightly. He will not easily trust me. We need something to convince him."

"Oh, yeah! Why didn't I think about that earlier?"

"What do most ninjas trust in, Ms. Hanson?" Lacy asked.

Just then, something pops up into Tori's mind, and she told that to Lacy. "Let's do this."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lacy, I just keep thinking about the dream. I don't mean that you're lying to me, but are you really the white girl in my dream?" Tori asked.

"Tori Hanson, I know that you are confused. And this will clear all your confusion. Yes, I am the girl in your dream. I gave you the dream for I knew that Lothor will be back. I had to warn you."

"All…All right, then, and I will forget it."

"Good. So now, let's deal with this Lothor thing. What is your plan?" Lacy changed the subject, but she knew that Tori was still thinking and wondering about the dream.

"You were dressed in white in my dream. So, I was thinking that we can convince Blake with your clothing. I don't mean that you're pretending with white clothes, but this may be your traditional clothing, but this is the only way we can convince Blake. You, in the dress when you gave me the dream."

"It's not a very bad idea, but you will have to test it first. Tomorrow, you can go to the Thunder Ninja Academy, and tell Blake Bradley your plans. I will be in my clothes. There will be no lying. Promise me." Lacy said and Tori nodded.

The next day, Tori was at the Thunder Ninja Academy's entrance, which too was a waterfall, talking with Blake as Lacy and she planned…

"Tori, I know that you're serious, but you will have to proof is to me that you're telling me the truth. Even if I trust you, I can't give the element 'thunder' easily. You might not be able to control it. I'm just afraid that you wouldn't be able to." Blake finishes.

Then, Lacy appeared from behind a bush. "Lacy, you're here. Blake. She is the one who gave me the dream and the one who told me that Lothor will be back after 3 months." Tori explained.

"I'll take it from here, Tori Hanson," said Lacy. After she said this to Tori, she turned to Blake and bowed. She said, "Blake Bradley, I know that this is unbelievable and ridiculous, but I really need 'thunder' to defeat Lothor," said Lacy though she could see a suspicious look on the Bradley's face.

"Okay, since you're with Tori, I'll trust you. But I worry that if a 12 or 13-year-old kid like you would be able to handle 'thunder'. You can't take it lightly." Blake said with an underestimating tone.

"Blake Bradley, you were underestimating me, weren't you? I suggest the next time you don't do this again for if you did, I will have to knock you down. If you don't trust me, you can test it."

"Okay, then. I'll meet you tomorrow in the school," Blake bowed and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Lacy and Tori was at the Thunder Ninja Academy in Blake's room…

Blake began, "So, let's get started." He handed Lacy a small part of 'thunder', and Lacy was able to hold it. He tested Lacy with a bigger ball of 'thunder', and she also showed Blake that she was able to handle it. Finally, Blake trusted her, and gave ½ of his element. ½ of the power was still in him, but Lacy told him that she only needed ½.

Just then, Hunter came in to the room. He looked at Tori, Lacy and Blake who were looking back at him. Lacy had the ball of thunder that Blake just handed her. She quickly stored it in her necklace, which was always used to store elements like 'thunder'. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing what?" Tori asked Hunter like she didn't know anything about this.

"I just saw thunder in that girl's hand. What is she doing with it?" Hunter looked the girl in white who was glaring at him.

"Dude, you don't need to freak out. It's just I'm lending her some of my powers." Blake explained as he walked to his brother who was the head teacher of the Thunder Ninja Academy."

"Lending her? For what? You know that 'thunder' is not a thing that is supposed to be taken lightly!" Hunter was really freaked out and a little anger was in his voice too. "Who are you? Why are you able to handle 'thunder' without even training?" He asked Lacy.

"Hunter Bradley, I have known you for a long time. In the ninja code, I don't remember seeing the sentence that you are not able to handle any element without training. One can be more powerful than you think, Hunter Bradley. You better think a little deeper next time before you say anything." Lacy answered Hunter's question and taught him a little lesson that he should think before saying anything.

Hunter was truly amused by the girl's words. His eyes fell on Tori who haven't said anything. He asked her, "What are you doing here, Tori? Is she a student of yours?"

"Yes, she was at the Wind Academy for only 3 days. She was the one who was going to be promoted to this school, but I told Cam that I can train her." Tori answered. She knew that Hunter can easily be tempered, so she watched her mouth.

"Well, she should be here. She speaks just like Sensei Omino and Sensei Kanoi does."

Though Lacy looked calm, she knew that she should get going. She didn't want to get into any trouble with the older Bradley. She had work to do. A lot of work. So, she changed the subject, got up, and said as she bowed, "I have a test tomorrow. I'll have to study for it." She and Tori, who bowed before the two Bradleys, followed Lacy. Blake and Hunter bowed, but confusion occupied Hunter, and Blake knew that the Lothor thing must be kept as a secret like Lacy told him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, while the other students were in their ancient history class, Tori and Lacy was talking about how they would made Hunter forget about the incident yesterday…

"Hunter doesn't forget about things very easily. And if he doesn't soon, Blake will have to tell the whole thing to him," said Tori feeling that Blake is having a very difficult time.

At the Thunder Ninja Academy…

"Bro, I'm telling you. It was nothing. That girl was borrowing some of my powers." Blake was trying to explain about the incident yesterday. Hunter was completely mad.

"What! You borrowed her SOME of your POWERS! Dude, that was half of what was in you body. It's not some. It's nearly all! And did you do that because of she was Tori's student! Well, I don't care how much you favor Tori, I'm not letting that girl away with these powers."

Blake sighed. It was never this hard to explain something to his brother, but now it is so, so hard. "Okay, now let's settle this. I have nothing to do with this. I just borrowed her powers. That's all!" Blake walked out of the room, leaving Hunter in a I-want-to-kill-you mood.

Blake was walking to the Wind Ninja Academy to see Tori while he heard a rustle from the trees on the left of him. From there, Tori came out with Lacy. There were talking about something. Blake knew that because Tori didn't notice him standing in front of her until she was 1 cm away from him. Tori looked up, and was shocked to see the Navy Thunder Ranger standing here listening to their conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by," said Blake with a pair of suspicious eyes. "How about you?" Blake asked wondering what Tori's answer would be.

"I just came to…to…" Tori wasn't ready for the question. But she was lucky that she had Lacy with her.

Lacy broke in, "We read a book, and the book told us that the source of the element 'water' was in this forest." She paused, and observed Blake for a moment. Then, continued, "I have a feeling that you are going to the Wind Academy. Am I right?"

"Yes, how do you know? I mean I just left from the Thunder Academy with no one behind me." Blake said confused.

"I can see it. I will have to go. Tori, you can follow me later. Have a talk with Blake. I will keep searching." Lacy said.

"All right, then I will do as you suggest." Tori and Lacy bowed to each other, and Lacy walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tori, Hunter's really mad with me." Blake began. Tori noticed the embarrassment on his face.

"Please bear with us, Blake. Just for 2 months, and everything will be back to normal. I promise." Tori said with a sad smile on her face. She knew that she must be smiling, or it would be like rubbing salt into Blake's wound.

"You know, it also has something with relationship. If Hunter and I weren't brothers it would be so much easier to just shout back at him. I couldn't do that, knowing he and me are brothers. Sometimes, I wished that if I never met Hunter."

"Don't worry; everything will be okay after 2 months. Lacy is trying hard. She had been meditating for the past 6 weeks. And I know good guys like us always succeed," Tori finished.

Blake finally looked up. He reached for Tori's hand, but Tori would let him touch her. "Why," asked Blake due to Tori acting strange.

"Lacy told me that I cannot let anybody touch me. She gave me this necklace that allows me to track Lothor's every move. If I wear the necklace, I cannot let anybody touch me, but her." Tori explained, and Blake nodded to show that he understands.

"How's Lacy doing," asked Blake.

"She's more powerful than I thought she would be. She knows how, when and where to use her powers. I'm glad to have her here with me. I think that's why she told me that keeping her at the Wind Academy was the right decision for me to make." Tori laughed a little, but she truly was happy to be with Lacy. Lacy told her everything about herself. Some things about Lacy were amazing. Some were fascinating. She also taught Tori many things like the before-anyone-was-on-Earth ninja history."

Blake hand accidentally touched Tori's and ZAP! Electricity zapped Blake. "Hey, it felt like I was nearly getting an electric shock. She had protected you with a force field. Do you even know that?" Blake was amazed.

Tori was surprised too. "I didn't know that. She never told me. How did she do that?" Tori paused, and she realized the necklace that Lacy gave her. She took it off. "Now, Blake, touch me."

Blake placed his hand on her arm, but the electricity kept zapping him. "Taking off that necklace made no difference. Tori put the necklace back on.

"I'd better go. Lacy would be waiting for me. See you, Blake." Tori bowed at her boyfriend who bowed back.

Blake watched Tori as she walked into the forest. She didn't look back.

Blake knew that he had to go to the Wind Academy to see the rest of his friends. So, he headed toward the academy. On the way, a black figure passed by him. He asked, "Who are you?" He didn't ask because he wanted to know, but because his brain told him to.

"You're talking to me," said the black figure that stopped a few feet away from Blake. Blake couldn't see his face, but he knew right away that he was a ninja. A wind ninja. "I am the Hawkmaster from the Wind Ninja Academy. Well, my name is Dominic Dane. Sensei Kanoi has asked me to train the students from a year. And you," he pointed at Blake, "I see that you are from the Thunder Ninja Academy."

Blake nodded in response. "I'm going to the Wind Ninja Academy too. Want to walk with me?"

"By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Blake Bradley. I came to see a teacher, but I met her on the way, so I'm going to the academy to see the rest of my friends."

"Her? It seems like you're talking about Tori Hanson, the Blue Wind Ninja."

"Yes, how do you know her?" Blake asked in surprise. "I mean, I just knew you now."

"I took the same classes with her before I was captured by Lothor. She and I was best friend, you know. Well, I think I thought her as somebody more than a friend, but she kept me as a friend." The Hawkmaster shrugged. "See you later, I gotta go."

Just before Dominic took his first step, Blake stopped him and said, "Wait, you said that your surname was Dane. Lacy Dane. Dominic Dane. Lacy Dane…"

Blake kept saying that again and again causing the Hawkmaster to get impatience. He finally said, "I'm Lacy's brother. Her older brother by the way."

"So, Tori must know that Lacy is a family of you."

Dominic nodded. "I haven't got much time. I gotta go. See you later." The Hawkmaster disappeared out of sight within a second.

Blake thought again about the conversation between him and the Hawkmaster. But Tori never told him that Lacy had family who were still alive. Well, maybe I can ask Tori tomorrow, Blake thought as he walked to the Wind Ninja Academy. He was now in front of the secret entrance-the waterfall. He said out the password, and he went in.

When he reached inside, he looked for Dominic but couldn't find him. He saw Dustin and Shane walking into the school. He walked onto the training grounds taking narrow steps at a time. He had never been so confused before, but now, he felt like he was going to throw up.

Blake walked into the room where Dustin and Shane were discussing about their lessons plans. "Hey, bad news, bro. Tori isn't here. She went out with Lacy."

"I know. I've met here on the way here. And by the way, it's not a proper way to greet your friend who came to visit you." Blake paused. He was planning to ask Shane and Dustin about the Hawkmaster. Maybe Shane would know, he thought. "Shane," he said as he sat down beside him. "Do you know that the Hawkmaster is here?"

Shane was surprised. "Yeah, how do you know him?"

"I saw him rushing by me on the way. Do you know that he is family of Lacy too?"

"Yeah, but everybody in the world can have the same surname too." Blake thought for a while and nodded.

Dustin broke in. "So, what brings you here? I mean, every time you come here, you would go to Tori's room. Now, you're here and asking questions about the Hawkmaster."

"Did the Hawkmaster and Tori have some kind of relationship between them while they attended this ninja school together?"

Shane and Dustin exchanged looks. Blake immediately knew that his friends knew something which he doesn't. "Uhhh…We gotta go. You know, we have a history class. Teachers have to be on time to mark students who are late." Shane laughed.

But before Shane and Dustin could take their first step, Blake stood up and stopped them. "Hey, you can't just bail off. You have to tell me some thing. I didn't just come here for nothing. I came for the answer. Tell me something."

"Maybe next time. I don't want to be expelled, you know. Sensei Kanoi and Cam aren't in a good mood nowadays." Dustin smiled a fake smile, but Blake wasn't planning on giving up, but he did.

"Okay, then. I'll be here the day after tomorrow. You have to tell me the answer then, all right?"

"We know. We understand, but before we can get out of this room, you need to move out of the way, dude." Dustin and Shane felt the burden peeled down from their face.

Blake knew that there was another way he can know the answer. Tori. He can just ask her, and if she acts strange, that's when he knows the answer.

"See you later, Blake," Dustin said without looking back at Blake.

"Yeah, catch you later," said Shane. Blake was disappointed in both of his friends. Wouldn't it be easier to act if you answered my question, Blake asked his friends in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Tori was in the meeting room with all the other teachers and instructors…

Sensei Cam announced, "We have decided that the ninja contest will be held on the May 16th." His eyes fell on Tori. "We have been discussing about this contest for the past 2 weeks. You didn't know because you haven't been able to attend the past few meetings. But you now know that everything is set in place."

Tori nodded with a smile. "Yes, Sensei."

Tori was walking to her room when she realized the day that Cam hold the ninja fighting contest on the day Lothor was invading the Academy. She ran into Lacy's room, sat down face-to-face with her. "You said that Lothor is returning on the 16th of May, isn't it," Tori said catching her breath.

"Yes. Why, Instructor? Why are you in such a hurry?" Lacy asked politely.

"Sensei. He has decided that the ninja contest would be held on the 16th of May! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know what to do for now. I'll think about it over the night. Can you meet me at the training grounds at noon tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can. I'll be there." Tori finished. They both stood up, bowed to each other and Tori headed to the door. She stopped 1 foot away from the door. "And Lacy, if you can't think of anything, we'll take care of that tomorrow. Try to get some sleep too. Don't wear yourself out."

"Don't worry. I'm here to wear myself out, protecting the school." Lacy smiled at Tori and continued reading her 'Ninja History' book. "Ms. Hanson, do you know that the Hawkmaster is here?"

"Really?" Lacy saw the fear in Tori's eyes grow. "Since when?"

"I don't know for sure."

"O..O..Okay, so get some sleep."

Tori opened the door of her bedroom, and sat on the side of her bed. She also tried to think of what to do next about the ninja contest. She didn't want Lacy to carry the entire burden. Nothing came to her mind. After a few minutes of thinking, she fell asleep.

The next day at noon, Tori walked to where Lacy said to meet her. She wondered what kind of a solution Lacy would come up with.

On the way, she heard a voice said, "Where are you off to?"

Tori turned around and looked to see if anybody was there. "Who are you," she asked, a bit frightened.

"Don't you even remember your old friend?" A man about 23 years old, came out from behind the trees, and revealed his face from behind the mask. "I am the Hawkmaster, if you've entirely forgotten me."

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked, her voice a bit shaking. "Dominic."

"It has been 3 years since I last saw you," Dominic said, staring into Tori's sea blue eyes. "You've grown beautiful too."

"Thank you," said Tori, avoiding the staring eyes. "I have to go. I need to meet someone."

"Lacy, isn't it?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

The Hawkmaster shrugged. "I just do. Let's talk for a while. She wouldn't mind if you were a few minutes late."

"How do you know? I mean you don't even know her."

"She's my sister, if you haven't noticed our last names."

"However, I can't talk to you right now. How about next time?" Tori bowed, and turned to continue walking to see Lacy.

The Hawkmaster didn't let her walk away. He grabbed hold of Tori by her arm, and pinned her to a nearby tree. "W..W..What are you doing?" Tori tried to free herself from Dominic's hands.

"Are you avoiding me for what happened last time?"

"Why should I? Let go of me." Tori tried to free herself, but Dominic was too strong for her.

"You're not going to meet Lacy today; instead you're going to meet me."

"No, she is not." Lacy appeared out of nowhere. "Let go of her, Dominic." Dominic turned around to face Lacy. "Release her."

"It's not over yet," said the Hawkmaster as he did he was told.

"Are you all right?" Lacy asked as Tori walked towards her.

"Yes, I am. Let's go. You'll be late for your next class." Lacy glared at her brother, Dominic as she followed Tori, who was in front of her.


	10. Chapter 10

On the way to the school building…

"He didn't tell you anything about me, did he?" Lacy asked as Tori turned around because of Lacy's odd question.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked with a puzzled look.

"He told me that you were his sister. Nothing else." Lacy let out a sigh of relief.

"Why?"

"Nothing. It's just…" she paused. "Forget about it." Lacy kept walking on and left Tori thinking.

"Lacy, I was just wondering. Blake can't touch me, why can Dominic?"

"It's because he's my brother. It has something to do with the relationship between us?" Lacy explained.

Tori was near the waterfall when Blake passed by…

"Tori, what are you doing here?" Tori turned around.

"Nothing. Have you heard that the ninja contest will be held on the day Lothor's coming back?" Tori asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah. How you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"You're fine, but you don't look fine."

Tori gave him a weak smile. "I have a meeting in about 15 minutes. I got to go. By the way, what brings you here?"

"Also for the meeting. Hunter will also be here later."

Tori nodded.

"I still can't touch you?" Blake let out a short laugh.

Tori just smiled.

Lacy was sitting in her room when Dominic came in…

Lacy started to ask, without looking up, "What are you doing here?"

"Just to talk to you," Dominic replied.

"You try to get near her, I will tear you to pieces literally," Lacy warned.

"What is with you and Tori?"

"I have a history class. I have to go." Lacy walked to the door.

"Don't you know it's rude to stand up and walk away during a conversation?" The Hawkmaster's voice got louder, occupied with anger.

Lacy didn't care, and walked out of the door. Left behind in the room, Dominic clutched his hand into a fist and murmured, "I'll destroy you no matter who you are, sister." He growled then left the room.

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the others, I know. Wait for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Tori was walking back to her room from the meeting with Blake…

**A/N: The surprise in this chapter is about Lacy. It might not be surprising to some of you, but it is for me. When I decided Lacy was sent for another purpose, it gave me an idea about how to continue the story. I'm sorry I didn't prepare you for the might-be-or-might-not-be shock.**

Tori was walking back to her room from the meeting with Blake…

Suddenly, Dominic appeared out of nowhere, "Well, we meet again," he said with a wicked smile on his face. His eyes fell on Blake, "And who is this?"

"He's… He's my friend. What are you doing here?" Tori asked.

Before the Hawkmaster answered, Blake broke in, "You're the Hawkmaster, isn't it," he exclaimed.

"Yes, I am." He turned back to Tori. "I just came to tell you something about Lacy."

"Wha" Before Tori finished, Blake, again, broke in and asked what Dominic was going to say about Lacy.

Tori turned to Blake and said, "Blake, I think you should go back. This would be kind of a long conversation, and it's getting late." Blake looked at Tori and Dominic suspiciously, but went back.

Tori and Dominic were left alone. "What is it? Tell me quick. I've got work to do," Tori said.

"If you knew that Lacy didn't do her job because of you, you might forget all of the work," he said with THAT wicked smile.

"What do you mean, not doing her job because of me?" Tori asked, surprised.

"Actually, Lacy wasn't sent here to protect the school. She was sent to destroy the academy with Lothor. Her master will throw a fit when he knows that Lacy isn't doing her job." Dominic looked at Tori. Her expression didn't change a bit. Seeing the not-changing-expression on her face, Dominic said, "I surprised that you're not amazed a bit. Do you think I'm lying to you (or) have Lacy already told you that?"

"I…I…know." Tori tried her best not to look surprised. "I have to go. Good night."

Tori turned to leave, but before she did, Dominic said, "Ask her if you don't believe me. You'll find out the truth sooner or later if you don't ask her. I'm going to her master in a short while."

Tori didn't turn back, but left, taking a wide step at a time. She walked to Lacy's room. She opened the door, and saw Lacy, at her study desk, her back to Tori. "He told you, didn't he?"

"Lacy, is it really true? Is it really true that you were sent here to destroy the school?" Tori asked, with her voice shaking.

"Yes." Lacy answered, not a bit afraid to reveal the truth. She still had her back to Tori.

"Lacy, let's talk about this. Come and sit down." Tori sat down on a black cushion. Lacy also sat down, with her face down. "Lacy, why did you lie? Look at me, Lacy."

"Try not to scream." Lacy asked for her promise, and slowly looked up. Tori gasped at the sight.

"Lacy, what's happened to your eyes?" Lacy's pupils were red, burning red. The red glowed.

"Dominic has already told my master about me not doing my job. It just happened just before you came in. My master is punishing me for not doing what I was supposed to."

"Wh…When will you eyes return back to normal?"

"I don't know, but it hurts terribly. It hurts very much." Tears fell from Lacy's eyes. She looked down again. After a moment, a whimper escaped Lacy's mouth. Tori looked at her and saw that Lacy was pressing her stomach with her hand.

"Lacy, what is it?"

"He's not going to stop this until I promise him to do my job, which I can't." Tori was facing a tough situation here. She turned away, not bearing to see Lacy suffer. She can't tell Lacy to promise her master that she would do her job for with the power of Lacy and Lothor, the academy will fall for sure. She can't tell Lacy not to do her job for she knew Lacy will suffer. Lacy's voice came out as a whisper, "I will not destroy the academy. I just won't." By the time Tori looked back at Lacy, she was rolling on the floor letting out low groans and moans. After that, she fell to the floor, and laid there with her eyes closed.

Panic invaded Tori. "Lacy. Lacy, come on, wake up. Please, wake up." She was almost screaming. Then, a voice came to Tori's head.

_Go get all the rangers. They can help you. _Tori didn't have time to think about where the voice came from. She ran out of the room, and called all the rangers into Lacy's room.

"Tori, what happened," asked Cam with a worried tone.

Tori told them about everything thing and the not-doing-her-job and the punishment thing. After the story, they heard a groan from Lacy. She had gained her consciousness again and has retuned back to normal. "Lacy, are you okay?" Tori asked.

"Yes, I am. I talked with my master. He gave up on me. He told me that I can do whatever I like, but if I succeeded in protecting the academy, he will have to jump into the Abyss of Evil never come back, even if he can. If I lost, we all must be slaves of him." She paused. "Dominic has gone to the other side." Lacy finished with a sigh.

"You must be awfully sad," Dustin said. Lacy looked at him.

"No," she finally answered with a firm tone. "I am not, and I will never be. Now, he is an enemy to me, and I will do anything to destroy him and the others."

"So, you mean he's not the Hawkmaster anymore." Shane said.

Lacy nodded in reply.

"Lothor's coming back on the day of the ninja contest, you said," Hunter joined in. "What have you planned for that?"

Lacy smiled a sad smile for she knew that something good and something bad will occur on that day.

**A/N: More amazing things will happen in the next chapter. You'll have to read to find out. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is set up on the day of the Ninja Contest-the day when Lothor invaded the school

**A/N: This chapter is set up on the day of the Ninja Contest-the day when Lothor invaded the school.**

Sensei Cam didn't cancel the contest. "Do you know when he will be here?" Cam asked the white girl beside him, shaking. The rangers and the students from the two academies were lined up.

"I'm sorry, I don't," replied Lacy. "Lothor is as powerful as Dominic."

Shane joined in, "I thought Dominic was weaker than you."

"Yes, he is. But we still can't underestimate something because it's weaker than you. If Dominic, Lothor and my master attacked the school all at once, I'm afraid we will be the ones who will suffer," Lacy finished.

Cam climbed up onto the fighting ring and announced, "All students participating in the contest please gather 'gather round the ring." The students participating did as they were told. "Your teachers have been training you for this contest for the whole month, and today you will make them proud." He paused. "The first pair to fight may begin."

The first pair got ready. Just before they started, black clouds covered the blue color of the sky. Lighting struck. "Lothor!" Tori exclaimed.

"I wasn't expecting them so early," Lacy said. Sensei Kanoi told all the students to protect their selves. Lothor appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi, my fellow rangers and brother, we meet again," Lothor began. He looked at Lacy, who was stern-faced. "Lacy, since when did you have the power to look directly at me with those eyes?" All the rangers looked at Lacy.

"Just yesterday. Gridir gave up on me. Isn't it good news?" Lacy gave a wicked smile. Lothor's smiling face changed into a not-smiling-face.

"I brought your brother. I thought maybe it's time for a little family reunion."

"Lothor, Lothor, Lothor. Is it what you were born for? To make people sad. I'm sorry you're not going to make me too sad. I have considered you, Dominic and Gridir as enemies, and I'm going to do anything to bring you all down."

Dominic joined in, "I'll bring you down first." Dominic advanced towards Lacy. He chanted some spell and a black beam of light shot right at Lacy. But Lacy was ready for the shot. She had already exerted a white beam of light. It was clear that Lacy was more powerful than Dominic. The white beam knocked Dominic to the ground.

"Give up, Dominic. You know that you will not win," Lacy said.

"I won't even dream of giving up," said Dominic wit his teeth gritted.

"Dominic!" A voice called out. A man in black appeared. "You cannot win her when you fight her as the only person. You, Lothor and I will destroy her all at once."

"Gridir. I thought you have already forgotten something," said Lacy, smiling slightly. Lacy held out a black marble and showed it to Gridir. "If I drop it, you die."

"Where did you get that," asked Gridir.

"My spirit traveled while I talked with you," she paused. "Give up, Gridir. There's no way you can win."

"Lacy, you know that you will die, don't you?" Dominic asked. He was smiling.

"I do, but I do not fear death." Lacy replied with a firm tone. All the rangers looked at Lacy. She told them, "I knew it."

Gridir shot a black beam of light to Lacy. After a while, Dominic and Lothor joined in. Lacy, too, shot a white beam of light to the three, but she was weak. The rangers all gasped in shock. Tori went in to help Lacy, but Hunter and Blake pulled her back. "We must help her," she said almost screaming.

"Tori! It's too dangerous," Hunter warned her, pulling her back harder. Tori freed herself from Hunter's and Blake's pulling-back hands.

She ran to Lacy and helped her with her power of water. It was a little help, but not much. After a few moments, Lacy exerted out the thunder that she 'borrowed' from Blake. "Tori, the power of water won't help. Stop using your powers," shouted Lacy.

Tori did as she was told. All the rangers came closer to help. They used their powers as much as they could. It helped Lacy for a while. But, moments later, their strengths returned back to normal which was weaker than the three enemies. The rangers' powers were no use. Suddenly, Lacy pushed the rangers aside, and the black beam of light knocked Lacy down.

"No," Tori shouted. She saw Gridir, Dominic and Lothor walked up to the defeated Lacy.

"You won't win," Girdir said, and then let out a long laugh.

Lacy took in a long breath of air, then, let out a sharp screech of a hawk. "No, not that!" Dominic gasped, and turned to run away. It was too late. Lacy pulled the three back by the foot. After a few moments, Lothor and the others have become liquid water.

Lacy stopped. She threw herself to the ground, not having anymore strength to do anything anymore. Tori and the others ran to her. Tori knelt down on the ground beside Lacy. "Lacy," Tori talked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Tori, you can't do anything. I will die," said Lacy, gasping for breath.

Cam said, "We can keep you alive. Come on, brace yourselves. Don't let life escape from you body."

"It's no use."

Lacy closed her eyes. She lay there, lifeless. "Lacy," Tori paused, and waited for an answer. No answer. "Lacy, come on. Wake up. Please, you can't die." Tori talked through her tears.

Cam felt her pulse. He shook his head sadly, "She's dead, Tori. Let's go." After Cam said that, Lacy's dead body disappeared.

"She has already left," Blake said, hugging Tori.

Then, a voice spoke in Tori's head. _I will be always beside you. You can still communicate with me. I'll be there when you need me._ Tori knew it. It was Lacy's voice.

"I know, I won't forget you," Tori whispered, and followed the others back to the academy.

Tori didn't look back, but something happened behind her back. After Tori and the others left, a ring fell onto the grass, like someone dropped it. Lacy reappeared, alive. "It's time for me to leave you all. If I didn't pretend to be dead, you would still be holding me back. I don't want that. I will always be with you all." Lacy bowed, and left.

The rangers looked at the sky. Black clouds have drifted away. Instead, yellow sunshine painted the blue sky.

Tori and Blake were sitting on the grass, talking. Blake chose a place where nobody could see or find them. "Tori, you know that we have lovers for a long time and…" Blake couldn't finish.

"I know," Tori broke in. "I don't think I can't do this. I mean, after all the things that happened a while ago." Tori turned to look at Blake. When she did, their lips were barely touching. Tori turned away. "Maybe, I shouldn't do this," Tori smiled a shy smile.

Blake didn't care. He moved closer to Tori and placed his lips on hers. Tori didn't reject. Instead, she let him kiss her. After a few moments, Tori turned away. "I think that's enough."

"Yeah, I think so, too. I got to go. It's getting late."

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow."

**A/N: This is the final chapter and where the story ends. I hope you like it. I'm not very good at romance, but I did try my best. I'll keep writing more. This is where my first story ends.**


End file.
